questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Wren the Rogue
Wren is as a member of The Heroes. She is the youngest sibling, the sister of the twins Hawk the Warrior and Falcon the Paladin, and her middle brother Owl the Wizard. They are the children of King Philip XV of Silmaria. Background She was the baby princess of the southern kingdom of Silmaria. Shortly before her parents were killed by a ursuper, she and her brothers escaped with the help of gypsies and the wizard Erasmus, where they were raised by old lady Wilhelmina in the village of Alpendorf. She was gifted a necklace which contained a key representing her destiny. She was just as interested becoming a hero as her brothers, at around age twelve, she followed after them to Spielburg (Hero-U) . She started her journey to become a hero by becoming a Rogue rather than a common 'thief'. But for some reason chose to disguise herself as a man (taking on the identity of "Fox" after meeting a fox in the forest). Over the course of her courageous journey over several years across many lands she improved her abilities and became a Master Thief. Once in Silmaria, while she and Nawar were flirtatious (or at least Nawar was to Wren). Nawar was attracted to Wren for all the obvious reasons. Wren was canny enough to go along with the flirtation because it helped disguise the fact that Wren was female. They both got what they needed from the other for as long as Wren needed to maintain her gender switch. Wren would go onto recover the Black Bird.To make sense of the different character classes in QFG and to keep some vague continuity between the past events of the game and the future of the world, I've gone with the history of the events with the Hero of QFG actually being four different sibling. Hawk the Warrior is the one who married Elsa. Falcon, his twin and a Paladin, married Erana. Owl the Wizard eventually marries Katrina. Wren, the Rogue, who disguises herself as a boy, never does marry Nawar, although they have a flirtation. This was all part of the children's book I wrote years ago with Mishell Baker that never saw printing Following this she was made a local Chief Thief in one of Silmaria's guilds replacing the one who had been murdered previously, and because she found the real Falcon Statue, one of the five fabled Black Birds, she became the King of Thieves in Silmaria. Several months later...; Wren's 'relationship' with Nawar only lasted until Wren chose to give up her identity as "Fox". Wren absconded with the Black Bird. She was thought to have died under mysterious circumstances, and the Black Bird went missing. No one knew what happened to it.Hero-U 1: Rogue to Rendemption Ugarte and his associate Ferarri had nearly stolen it, but discovered that someone had gotten to the blackbird first and was thought to have ran off with it. In reality after Wren became the King of Thieves, she faked her own death, destroyed the Black Bird, so that no one could ever use it to obtain the title again. She changed her identity, and started the Rogue Guild of Silmaria under a different pseudonym.Wren did become King of the Thieves in QG5 by attaining the Black Bird, then destroyed it so that no one could ever claim that title again as she faked her death. She started the Rogue Guild of Silmaria afterwards under a different pseudonym.-Lori Cole She and Urwald maybe working to find the rest of the Blackbirds in order to destroy them. The Fox maybe dead but the rest of her family knows Wren still lives. Personality and traits Wren took on nickname Fox after the encounter with the Fox in Spielburg.Corey Cole, personal correspondence: "The fox has no name in our QG Bible. The character Wren decides to call herself "Fox" after an encounter with him, but she is not the fox in the game." She maintained this identity to protect herself, even going as far to 'date' Nawar to maintain her appearances as a man. It wasn't until several months after becoming King of Thieves that she decided to give everything up. Fox wrote a book called “Connive, Disguise, And Contrive: Tricks of the Rogue Trade” under the pseudonym I.M. Fulin. Titles and nicknames *Fox *Wren the Rogue *Wren the Thief *Chief Thief of Silmaria *King of Thieves *I.M. Fulin *Princess of Silmaria Behind the scenes Becoming a Chief Thief was a major story arc for the thief, and its discussed in QFG4. :"You did well, very well indeed. I can tell that you will someday be a Chief Thief yourself." In Quest For Glory 5, according to the manual the thief's ultimate goal; :The ultimate win for the Thief is to become Chief Thief. The Thief's main goal (other than saving Silmaria) in QFG5 is to compete in the Chief Thief's tournament by paying the entry fee, and by finding the blackbird and insuring it doesn't end up in the hand's of Ferrari, or anyone else. References Category:Characters (Hero-U) Category:Heroes (Hero-U) Category:Foxes Category:Thieves Category:Rogues Category:Characters (HU1) Category:Characters (HTBAH1) Category:Characters (HTBAH2) Category:Characters (HTBAH3) Category:Characters (HTBAH4) Category:Characters (HTBAH5) Category:Characters (HTBAH6) Category:King of Thieves